


Worth The Wait

by AlphaWolfAl



Series: Al's Memories Of FFXV [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aleric is from Galahd too, F/M, I love him, M/M, Multi, Nyx damn near raised him, This is a dirty dirty self-insert, al is 26, al is a real asshole even in fiction, hands in pants, little bit of almost sex, luna and nyx have feelings but don't talk about them, needy Nyx, nyx and al have feelings and FUCKING FINALLY talk about them, nyx is an idiot, so the kid is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWolfAl/pseuds/AlphaWolfAl
Summary: Nyx Ulric, revived and on borrowed time, seeks Luna, he must seek her. And by the gods he wants to. But When he finds her he also finds a man from his not-so-distant past. This complicates his feelings. They'll work it out.





	Worth The Wait

Nyx Ulric, revived and on borrowed time, seeks Luna, he must seek her. And by the gods he wants to. He finds her, in Altissia already, and stays at her side, silently ensuring her safety.

She begs him to speak sometimes, wants to know that he's real, and eventually he does, he tells her the whole story finally. And the next day she gives her address, and there, in the crowd, stands her Noctis, and beside him a face Nyx never thought he would see again.

Sharp blue eyes in that face are locked onto him, they demand answers, answers he cannot give unless the man approaches first. Nyx will not leave Luna's side, not again.

But this finds him torn, he'd resigned himself to losing the man when he thought he was going to die after the power of the ring tore through his body, he'd never said a word about what he wanted to be to him, and was sure the man had seen nothing in him but a hero and a bedfellow, and even in the final phone call to a phone turned off or out of service he had refrained from saying what he truly wanted to. And after seeking out Luna he'd come to find himself enraptured with her all over again.

So now he stood, dead, on borrowed time, less than arms-length from Luna, a woman he'd come to feel for, staring down Al, a man he'd seen grow so strong and felt so much for despite the other man's indifference.

His chance certainly comes to speak to the man though, because he hasn't changed a bit and as soon as the crowd begins to disperse he's climbing towards Nyx and Luna.

"Reckless." But the word comes with a smile, Nyx was never very good at discouraging recklessness and in someone he trained personally it came as no shock.

Luna looks from her steadfast guard to the blond climbing to them. “Do you know him, Nyx?”

A nod, a sigh, a slow inhale. “He's going to tear me a new one.”

The man reaches the pair, a deep voice rumbles clear and strong from him. “What are you doing here, hero?”

Nyx flinches, Al never called him that, yep he knows it now, he's in for it. “King Regis ordered me to protect Lady Lunafreya.”

“How does one dead man order another?”

“Well we were both alive when he gave the order.”

“Leave it to you to play the hero when the world thinks you're dead.”

Nyx flinches at the ice in his friend's voice.

Luna interjects. “I don't believe we've been introduced. I am Lunafreya Nox Fleuret.”

Sharp blue eyes snap to her face and for just a moment Nyx is so sure Al will blow at her. But then suddenly the blond sweeps an arm out in a low bow.

“How could I be so rude. After all this time I've been bringing your fiancee to you.” He keeps his head down, speaking calmly and clearly. “Aleric Brown. Formerly of the Kingsglaive. Now of Prince Noctis's personal retinue.”

Nyx feels a throb in his chest, where a heart no longer truly beats and lungs breathe for show only. He knows this is part of Al's game now. He knows the younger man would never renounce the Glaive, but the thought of it hurts in ways Nyx can barely understand.

Luna smiles radiantly at the blond. “It's a pleasure to meet you Aleric.” She holds out a hand to him.

He takes her hand and very softly presses a kiss to her knuckles. “The pleasure is mine, my lady.”

Nyx has seen this game before. He knows what the younger man is doing. And it is absolutely infuriating to be on the receiving end of it.

The woman nods. “If I might ask, please join us. We must adjourn to my room so I may prepare for the ceremony.”

Nyx wants to say something, argue, forbid the blond man from joining them, but he just as badly wants to get Al alone, force him to talk about this whole mess. Yea... Talk. He just wants to talk.

Al straightens, squares broad shoulders, and nods with a polite smile. “I would be honored, my lady.”

Luna turns and strides ahead of them, leaving the two glaives to hurry after her, Al at an advantage due to his long legs and Nyx at a disadvantage from his lingering confusion.

Luna is quick to shut the door to her private bedchamber in Nyx's face in a clear act of leaving the men alone.

Nyx lets out a huff, “Real mature.”

A low laugh, stifled behind a hand, god damn he's missed that laugh. He whirls around trying to catch sight of the smile but by the time he's turned the other man has already regained himself.

“She's a spitfire under all that decorum huh?”

“Yea.” Nyx leans his back against the door and studies the other man. He hasn't changed, still cock-sure and calm, still tall with broad shoulders and strong hands, he'd maybe forgotten to shave the last week or so though.

And Al studies him right back, and he knows he's changed so so much.

Most obvious is the network of scarring spreading from a tight pattern on his left hand loosening gradually as they move up his arm, his neck, his cheek, down his chest and belly, over one hip. His uniform hides most of it from the other man's eyes but he wonders if Al would still touch each line of them, like he used to do with Nyx's tattoos.

That thought is so distracting that he barely hears Al speak over the acute tingling of the scars on his hip, his lower belly.

“You've got ten minutes, Hero.” He's crossing those long, powerful, arms over his broad chest as he speaks.

“Al... Look Al it's insane and I swear I'm not lying to you. I died Al. I'm a dead man walking.” He holds out a hand to the other man, in offer to touch skin gone cold long ago.

With no hesitation the blond grabs him by the forearm, big hand grasping him firmly, his mind flashes to the last time that hand held him so tightly, his own hand instinctively grabs Al's forearm in return and they both hold on for dear life for a moment before Al releases his hold and pulls away, moving a step back, out of arms-reach.

“You really are...” There's a moment where it's clear the other man can't say it. So Nyx finishes for him.

“I'm on borrowed time. So I'm protecting Luna. Because it's what I need to do.”

“You love her.” He's not asking, he always was good at reading people.

“I...” How does he answer that when right now, staring at Al, he can practically feel his dead heart pounding, can barely speak through the thickness in his throat.

“I'm happy for you.” And there is no malice in it, so sarcasm, he truly believes the blond wishes him well.

Nyx feels sideswiped by the pain in his chest at that. So the other man really felt nothing for him.

“Did you... get my voicemail?” He studies Al's face when he asks. There's a moment when those blue eyes go wide before they're schooled back into his passive expression.

“Yea. I... Yea I did. I... Thanks... For telling me.” It's the first time the other man has truly fumbled to respond.

“Al I... There's something I've gotta say before you go.” Nyx swallows hard and inhales slowly.

“I love you.” Before Nyx can open his mouth to continue Al speaks, in a rush, as though he's going to be stopped, or maybe to prevent him stopping himself.

Without hesitation Nyx responds. “I love you too.”

And now it's been said. For the first time they've both admitted to it. And it hangs heavy in the air. With Nyx still leaning on Luna's door he knows she's on the other side, listening to them.

Silence stretches on. It's obvious neither of them were ready for reciprocation and now that it's been given neither man knows what to do.

Finally Al speaks. “What happened to you? How did you....” He motions a little helplessly at the other man.

He sighs. “When insomnia was attacked I was with Luna, getting her off an imperial ship. We... we saw king Regis die... he gave Luna the ring and ordered me to protect her. But I... We were ambushed because I was an idiot. And I was... shot. I knew I was going out. I put on the ring and... cut a deal. Sent Luna and the ring with Libertus and used the ring's power... It... I died when the sun rose... But I woke up. I don't know how or why or what the fuck I'm supposed to do. So I found Luna. Libertus isn't here. Far as I know he went back to Galahd.”

Al runs a hand through his hair, tousling his blond waves and toying with the tight braid running along his scalp.

“Leave it to you to need to die to realize you love someone.” Al swallowed hard. “And leave it to me to need to lose you to be willing to admit I love you.”

Nyx laughed, and it was the first time he'd laughed like that since he'd come back to life. Al laughed as well, no hand muffling the sound, his smile warm. For just a moment it was like old times.

“What now?” Nyx sobers up from his laugh and hangs his head a little when he asks.

“What do you mean? You're protecting Lunafreya. I'm here to protect Noctis. We do our jobs. After that... If there's an after that...” He finds he doesn't have a good answer.

“Al I... I don't want you to... Damnit Al I don't want to lose you again.” His eyes are on fire now, and finally he closes the distance between the two of them with a quick stride. His hands grip at Al's upper arms, and he claims the blond's mouth in a searing kiss.

For a moment he thinks the other man isn't going to respond, actually fears he might be struck. But then it's like they were never apart. Al's hands are all over him, pulling him close, exploring his body over his clothes.

Al lets out a growl and takes command of the kiss. Some things really never change. His hands are hot and his mouth his hotter, the heat warming Nyx's cold skin as the blond man allows no space between their bodies.

Finally the kiss breaks and with a little breathless huff Al looks into Nyx's eyes. “Nyx I... By the six Nyx... I need you. Fucking idiot.”

Nyx laughs, and nods, and rests his head on Al's shoulder. “Yea. Holy shit yea.” His body could still react... Good to know. Distracting as hell, but good to know.

The blond's big hand slips over Nyx's hip, down to palm him through his pants, the brunette gasps sharply and grinds himself into Al's hand.

“You were always sensitive.” There's a grin his his voice, not the warm smile of a moment ago, but a wicked smirk that promises things Nyx never dared to hope he'd feel again.

“You always liked that about me.” He returns his own cocky smirk and leans up to steal another kiss, this time slower, but the passion sears all the same.

Al's hand moves again, caressing him slowly through the fabric of his pants, and then deft fingers are undoing his belt, then his pants. Those fingers find the waist of his underwear, but then they hesitate. The kiss breaks. Al bites his lip a moment.

“Can I...?”

The brunette grinds his hips forward with a frustrated growl. “What do you think?”

A laugh, a hand pulled away far more deliberately now. “Say it.”

He groans, buries his face in the other's neck again. “Please Al... Please touch me...”

He feels the shiver go through the younger man, and then his hand is diving into Nyx's underwear to wrap calloused fingers around his quickly hardening length.

And he whines now, softly and muffled in the other man's neck, but he knows he can hear it because Al chuckles as he strokes him.

“I missed watching you come undone.” That low voice in his ear goes straight to his cock.

“When'd you get such a filthy mouth?” No matter how good he feels he's got to keep face a little.

“Around the third time you ran off one of my dates.” His calloused thumb swipes the sensitive head of Nyx's member a little harder than necessary.

Nyx moans, he absolutely can't help it, he thrusts into that hand trying to feel more. “Al... more...” His voice is breathless and soft and he can feel the other man tense.

There's the clearing of a throat quite suddenly.

Nyx tries to jump away but Al loops an arm around his waist and grins over his shoulder at Luna, who has come out of her bedroom finally.

That big hand doesn't stop moving and Nyx is fighting the noises trying to escape him.

“I see you two have made up.”

Al flashes a grin full of promises he'll damn well keep given half a chance. “Care to help us celebrate, my lady?”

Luna flushes red, clears her throat again. “I'm afraid I must hurry now to the altar for the ceremony.”

Al bows his head. “Then I should be going as well.” His hand stops finally and Nyx practically sobs in frustration. “I'm supposed to help the others clear out civilians.”

Nyx grabs at his trousers as Al lets him go and quickly fixes them before turning to follow Luna from the room.

The last thing he hears before they get beyond the doors is Al calling out “Don't keep me waiting Nyx.”

“I'm worth the wait.”


End file.
